User blog:AcidOfTheVenomWings/UniverseWings (MoonWings or StarWings)
Naming UniverseWings Like NightWings, some UniverseWings have names with two words together. But those names can't just be "Fierceteeth" or "Mindreader." No, no, no. But Starflight ''is ''a good UniverseWing name. UniverseWings could be "Starborn" or "Moonreader." Sometimes, UniverseWings are named after stars or planets or constellations. Orion, Merope, Maia or even just Star. At rare occasions, UniverseWings will be named after continents. Yes, there is a UniverseWing named Pyrrhia. If you're making a NightWing-like name, make the second or first word either "Star" or "Moon" or "Cosmo" or a planet name. Here are some ideas (None are used). *'Cosmokeeper' *'Moonreader' *'Starborn' *'Mercurybreaker' *'Moonstone' *'Skyfire' *'Asteroid' *'Cometor' *'Meteor' AAAAAND *'Luna (Means moon, for all of ya'll that don't know it)' Lifespan The usual lifespan of a UniverseWing is 150-160 years. Most UniverseWings with special powers (Animus, firescales, etc) can live up to 250-270 years old. This way, they don't have to be constantly replaced with another. The oldest UniverseWing alive ''now ''is Lunarcall. She's up to 187 years old. The youngest UniverseWing known for now is only 5 months old. A UniverseWing named Maia. UniverseWings spend one year in their egg before hatching. And if the dragon egg has twins, it is only 6 months. (Don't ask me why. It's not even logical.) The oldest UniverseWing that was recorded is Scorpio, and has died at age 310 as a firescales. The youngest UniverseWing was a poor 3-year-old named Starlike. She had died from the "flu." 'Royal Hierachy' In the UniverseWing continent, Lunala, there is only 10 years between the brightest night with a fourth moon and the darkest night, no moon, no stars. If a royal princess is born on one of these nights, they gain different privillages as heir to the throne. If a princess is born on the brightest night, they are able to challenge the queen at early age 8, and is able to rule for a good 100 years, or more, if the daughters do not challenge that soon. If a ''prince ''is born on the brightest night, he is not given "Queen," but he is given "General," which is as important as the Queen role. It is rare for a princess to be born on the darkest night, though, and not many royal dragons are born during it. The only two princesses born during it were Galaxy (5,300 years ago) and Infinity (10 years ago). If a princess is born during the darkest night, they can challenge the for the throne at age 10, and can rule for 150 years. And once in a blue moon, the princess or prince will have animus powers. Now, if a prince is born on the darkest night, he can challenge the queen at age 8, and rule for 150 years. And in the UniverseWing kingdom, only sisters can re-challenge a King. And when there is a Queen, no princes can challenge. The only way for a King to come is being born on the darkest night. There is a strict rule that you ''must ''have dragonets, and at least ''two ''princesses. And most, there are about 30 princes born in a Queen's lifetime. The current ruler is Queen Infinity, one of the darkest night princesses. Her daughters are Scorpious, Gemini, and Canis. Her sons are Leo, Cancer, Lybra, Lyra, Orion, and more. (I'm not gonna name them all.) 'UniverseWing Dragonets & Eggs' About 1 dragonet is hatched per month, being 12 dragonets per year. If a dragonet stays in their egg longer than a year, their scales tend to be brighter than other dragonet's. That light scale color lasts until they are 10 years old, until it fades to a normal shade. Much like puppies, they grow into their talons. Some dragonets that are born near the sea, like Starlike, could catch a virus, since they tend to drink the water and eat the coral and seaweed. So far, only two dragons have caught this virus, Starlike and Cosmocatcher. Cosmocatcher was saved by the healers nearby. The cure for this virus is dark blue roses that the UniverseWings call "Night Roses" and nice oak tree leaves. Young dragonets have short horns, fangs, and tail spikes than adult UniverseWings do. Sometimes their wings start off as a dim black or bright white color, then turn into stars and sunset patterns as they grow. Some UniverseWings grow with teeth and small fangs, but most of them start teethless. They like to chew as they teeth. After 7-9 months, their baby teeth are grown in. They keep them until they are 3, then slowly lose those. They do this again when they become 5-6 years old. Firescaled baby UniverseWings like to burn things, so parents keep their dragonets near fresh drinking water. At age 2, they teach their dragonet how to control it. Animus UniverseWings are different, and if the parents find out before they are 2 years old, they keep the secret until the dragonet is 3 years old. Some dragonets that are called "CresentWings" have NightWing abilities, strong like Darkstalker's, and the ability to mind-control. As dragonets, they cry a lot of times, wanting and/or needing attention. CresentWings don't discover their magic until they are about 6 years old. And for dragonets, there is a row of huts for them. Each hut is assigned about three families. The mother always has three dragonets, no matter what. When the youngest trio member turns one, the oldest member leaves and goes to a real house. When the second youngest turns 8, they leave. And when the last member turns 7, they leave as well. That's when the mother trades her spot for another family. 'Eggs' Eggs that have a powered dragonet inside them look very different. An egg with a normal dragonet is abyss-colored with silver and/or gold speckles that represent stars in a night sky. Some eggs that are being hatched during the darkest night will turn deep black before hatching. Eggs that are hatching on the brightest night will be different, since four of the stars grow bigger, to mimic the four moons they have. If a normal dragonet is hatching, the egg with glow silver, just like a NightWing egg. Firescaled dragonets that are hatching, their egg will become a red-silver color, and instead of it cracking open, it would burn open. Yet the dragonet inside would not be harmed. Fun fact: Two firescaled dragonets have been royalty, and two dragons were killed for being thought that they were the reason for the burning egg. If a dragonet will be an animus, the egg starts like any other UniverseWing egg. But about 9 months after being lied, it'll being to turn pale blue with white dots. And the egg would glow before hatching, and suddenly shatter. Some UniverseWings (Or, most UniverseWings) are born with thrice-moon powers. These are dark blue eggs with only gold speckles. Before hatching, three stars grow bigger, and the stars disappear. Then those "moons" disappear, and the egg glows a nice, purple color. Then the egg shatters. Appearance 'Body Shape:' UniverseWings are very slim, long, and thin. Their legs are long for running, and they have long tails. For a strange reason, they have fins on their front legs, thought to have helped with flying. Their chests are small, and their stomach goes up in the middle, and down to create the tail. At the tip of the tail is a sharp tip, and a star. Their wings' are like a SkyWing's wings. They're large and superior wings. Though they have long legs, those legs are horribly thin. Their heads are almost like a RainWing head, except with a more SkyWing-like snout. They have a long snout, thin ears, and patterns near their eyes. UniverseWings also have small spikes near their ears and horns, which then turn into bigger spikes and run down the neck's spine. The patterns near their eyes can be circles or squares, and only colors of the rainbow (No pink or red-orange). They have a jagged spike on their upper beak, and about four small spikes on their lower beak. UniverseWings have two pairs of horns. Two are on it's head, pointing diagonally-up, then curving upwards near the tip. The other two are behind it's ear, pointing straight behind it's head, and then curving diagonally-up in the middle. Their neck, tail, and body has only three rows of scales that look just like a NightWing's, except they're more rounder. The top is usually brighter than the others, and the middle is darker, showing silver and/or gold stars, like a NightWing. Their underscales are half triangle, half square, like HiveWing underscales. Legs have hidden "Aquatic" scales that nearly blend into their scales. When these scales shine, though, they shine a brighter shade of their scale color. UniverseWings also have long and thin tails, and aren't really useful for anything. Except sometimes, UniverseWings ''will ''choke an animal to kill it with their tail. 'Coloring UniverseWings:' For their three rows of scales, each scale has different shades and/or different colors. The 1st main colors for the top row is mostly just a brighter shade of the middle row, but could be a completely different color. For example; White, Neon Blue, Neon Purple, Neon Red, Grass Green, Neon Orange-Yellow, Neon Coral Pink, and Bright Indigo. At rarest, dark or pale colors will come through. The 2nd main colors would usually be the normal shade for the first row. These colors include; Blue, Purple, Red, Green, Orange, Yellow, Pink, and Indigo. Dark colors will come very rarely. The only three colors for the underscales are Black, White, and Purple. Sometimes Blue. Along with the middle scales, their spikes are always a Neon Blue shade, sometimes darker, sometimes lighter. Animus have Neon Yellow shades, and firescales have Neon Red shades. Their tounge can be black, blood red, or purple. And they have toothpaste (Which is a real thing in WoF) to keep their teeth clean, which are pure white when cleaned. Some UniverseWings ''will ''have blood on their teeth and fangs. Head: They have top scales that travel from their horns to the end of their beak. These scales are usually Neon Colored. The head scales will be the normal colors of the middle scales. Their horns are just like their scales, always Neon Blue. ''' '''Neck: The top row of their scales is the Neon Colors. The middle is the normal color, or just white for Animi. Sometimes, the middle row ''could ''be another Neon Color. The underscales of the neck could only be Black, White, Or Purple. Wings: The scales of their wings have a gold star pattern on it. The membrane of a normal UniverseWing is just like a NightWing's. A version of a starry night. Sometimes (Like LunarWings), they'll have a moon in the biggest part of their membrane, and the rest would be stars. Firescaled UniverseWings have a sunset pattern on their membrane, like Queen Glory. If you looked closely, you could see silver stars in the pattern. Animus UniverseWings have the stars, except they're usually in a pattern. Sometimes, it's a circle or a star of gold stars. Less of the time, it's a heart. Legs: The legs also have a star pattern in the front, and follow the same colors as the neck & body. Their front scales, with the stars, is the normal shade of a color. The back part is the Neon shade. Imagine a MudWing's legs, how their colors are. Overscales: The middle row travels through the entire body, and the Neon color stops at the front legs. The main color for the scales Black or Purple. Underscales: Underscales is only three colors; Black, White, or Purple. At rare times, it's Blue. Tail: The tail uses the same pattern as the neck, except for the Neon color. The barb is like the spikes, and the star is usually Neon Yellow. 'Society of UniverseWings' 'Jobs' UniverseWings don't need much work from scienctists or astronomer, they have those jobs anyway. In case a virus spreads out, or if a planet should be found and discovered. Other UniverseWing jobs include; Glassmakers, Builders, Sculptors, Teachers, Farmers, Gardeners, Problem-Solvers, Firescales (When firescaled dragons can help the societly), Animi (More later), Seed-spreaders, Students, Fliers, and Firefighters (They call them Waterscales, since they're made to protect fire against the Firescales. Get it?) You must be 10 years old to apply for a job. The only job for 10-year-old dragonets except Students is Firescales (If you are one) and Glassmakers (If you have fire). If you're one of those UniverseWings who don't have fire or firescales, then you have to stay in school. Since UniverseWings live in constant different places, doing their jobs are hard. For the UniverseWings in the NightWing City, they constantly have to fly past the Rainforest Kingdom and the Mud Kingdom to get to get to their main Kingdom. But some UniverseWings that live in the Rainforest Kingdom with ''those ''NightWings have a job that doesn't make flying so useless. These UniverseWings are Fruit-Carriers. They carry fruit from the Rainforest to their Kingdom. Some Glassmakers carry pails of sand to the Kingdom for their glass. Builders and Scultors take rocks and trees (Not too much) from Pyrrhia. Some Glassmakers even live on Pantala! Another job includes Hunters. UniverseWings with fire rather have meat than fruit. Seed-Spreaders are usually the dragonets of Farmers or Gardeners, who spread the seeds without being too heavy. Fliers are the UniverseWings with the biggest wings, where they carry recources from here to there. Firefighters, or Waterscales, are actually the SeaWings who alliance with UniverseWings. Some of them are Fliers, though. Since Animi UniverseWings manage to live 270 years old, one serves for the Queen. The Queen had heard about Albatross and Darkstalker (From NightWings & SeaWings) and knows the cost of Animus magic. So she only uses the Animi for emergencies. The Animi goes around with a sensor, and is called when needed. 'Relationships' Some UniverseWings meet a RainWing or a NightWing, or even a SeaWing that they find lovable. There have only been three UniverseWing hybrids, one from each of these tribes. Queen Infinity had made a law that you cannot mate with an outsider, and along with that, the only time SeaWings can visit is when they need them. The last hybrid was a Sea-UniverseWing hybrid named Crab. He was born 11 years ago, and was killed at age 5. His parents, Starreader & Meteorite were taken into the dungeon, and are still there. The other two hybrids were Starforest, a Rain-UniverseWing hybrid, and Meteorbreaker, a Night-UniverseWing hybrid. Starforest was actually Infinity's older sister, which means that RainWing blood runs through the royal blood of UniverseWings. Meteorbreaker was a NightWing Prince, which also means that UniverseWing blood runs through royal NightWings. A very long time ago, a UniverseWing Queen named Queen Starlight actually wrote down the sames of ''all ''the UniverseWings in two different sections; Female and Male. She'd the interview them, and make matches. If one of the UniverseWings disobeyed their match, Queen Starlight would put them in the dungeon, and kill the other, seeing that s/he is useless to her. Almost 50 UniverseWings have died this way, until Princess Ruby killed her mother, taking the throne. Queen Infinity had also banned same-gender relationships. She says that they're too weird and strange for UniverseWings. Also since it most happens with different tribes. Along with this, she banned two BrightWings (Dragons born on brightest night) and DarkWings (Same thing on darkest night) to mate. No UniverseWing had really tried to do this, since they were worried of their dragonet. And when Infinity's mother, Queen Mass, ruled, the UniverseWings had a couple of good relationships with the SeaWings and RainWings, for them being closest to them. Some UniverseWings liked the MudWings, too, but no relationships were heard with them. 'Times of Celebrations (Good & Bad)' Some UniverseWings have their hatching day celebrated. Since it's a large population and not many know everybody, the only time a really big hatching day is really celebrated, it's for a Queen or Princess. Dragonets that were born on the same day get a bigger hatching days than others, since they get together, and so do their guests. Sometimes the climate of the Universe Kingdom is really humid near the water, and there's about one week per year when's it's almost like the IceWing Kingdom, but the UniverseWings ''love ''it. For this reason, the UniverseWings created a celebration; IceWeek. For the entire week, UniverseWings hang lights from a string and bright orange-yellow lanterns. Every night they light camp fires and read to their family from scrolls. When the week is done, and the weather is humid, the UniverseWings replace the lights with colorful glass ornaments, and light the candles in those for the nights. 'Laws' For the UniverseWings, there's different kind of laws. Some are from Queen Infinity, some are over 100 years old. Only the Queen and King can make the laws, and two court members along with the King and Queen sign it. If there is no King, three court members sign it, then. These laws include; 'Queen Infinity Laws:' The laws from Queen Infinity mostly include mating, but some are about the distance they can go, or rules about their jobs and family. These laws are: *'No Mating With Non-UniverseWings!' *'No Mating With The Same Gendered UniverseWings!' *'If There Is An Animus Always Using His Powers, Kill Him!' *'Don't Kill Other Dragons (Unless They Are Animi Using Their Magic)' 'Queen Mass Laws:' These laws from Queen Mass were made about 40 years ago, and most of them were erased. Here is what Queen Infinity left from her mother's laws: *'Do Not Trust SkyWings' *'Do Not Trust NightWings, For They Might Be Like Darkstalker' *'Do Not Trust IceWings. They Are Always Evil.' *'Do Not Trust SandWings. They Are Dangerous.' *'Do Not Trust SeaWings. They Can Easily Drown You.' *'Trust RainWings. They Are Lazy and Useless, Yet They Have The Rainforest.' *'Do Not Trust MudWings. They Are Fat and Useless.' 'Queen Acamar's Laws:' These laws were made about 98 years ago, from Queen Acamar (Named After A Star). These laws were important and unerasable. These laws are: *'Be Kind To Nature.' *'Study Hard, Students. Study About Nature. Study About The Weaknesses Of Other Tribes.' *'Don't Go To Pantala (That rule was often broken)' *'Do Not Trust HiveWings. Queen Wasp Is Dangerous.' *'Do Not Trust SilkWings. They Are Controlled By Queen Wasp.' *'Find LeafWings And Save Them. They Will Help Us Fight HiveWings And SilkWings.' *'If You Find Treasure, Show It To Your Queen.' *'If You Are An Animus, Tell The Queen. Do Not Break Her Promise.' *'If You are a Firescales, Tell The Queen. Do Not Break Her Promise.' 'History Of UniverseWings' UniverseWings, 3,000 years ago, were a superior tribe. They were loved by NightWings and RainWings. And at that time, the Queen of UniverseWings was Queen Draco. Instead of their Kingdom being the small area near the Scavenger Den, the UniverseWings spread to Pantala. They had a small series of islands going to Pantala. Their Pyrrhia territory was near Jade Mountain, where UniverseWings happily lived near the two tribes that loved them. In Pantala, they lived at the small second wing, near Beetle Lake. They were a larger and happier tribe. They lived that way for 1,000 more years, until Darkstalker came. ''' '''When the next UniverseWing Queen, Queen Cujam, saw the NightWings flee, she asked one what happened. Once the NightWing told her about Darkstalker, she right away gathered the most UniverseWings she could and they fled to Pantala. Still thousands of UniverseWings were left behind, and they moved closer to where the NightWings had fled, though they were still far from them. Most went there, now being left on the east side of the Rainforest Kingdom. Some UniverseWings fled closer to Pantala, near the grassy lands in between the Ice Kingdom and Sand Kingdom. They stayed that away for 2,000 years, and the population dropped. The UniverseWings in the grassy area had to leave because of the war. Before they managed to leave the area, multiple had died. Only two dozen UniverseWings began to flee, and most of them died. About only 11 UniverseWings escaped, flying to the NightWing village. The ones near the Rainforest Kingdom moved, in fear of the RainWings. Half of those moved to the upper tip of the SkyWing Kingdom, and the rest went closer to the Sea Kingdom, near a Scavenger Den. The UniverseWings near the Scavenger Den called their territory the Star Territory. The ones near the SkyWing palace called their territory the Moon Territory. UniverseWings worked with MudWings and RainWings to help build their Kingdom. They build a small castle hidden in the forest that would have led to Bay Of A Thousand Scales. During the war, the UniverseWings build their village bigger and better. Stone huts mixed with wood huts. Fires and cook-outs were prepared. Jobs were assigned, and the UniverseWings were perfect. They had wonderful plans near the Star Territory. They thanked the MudWings with meat, and helped the RainWings gather fruit. The RainWings made a new Territory for the UniverseWings, very close to the water. They called it the Luna Territory. Once the war ended, four Territories for the UniverseWings had been created. A couple of the UniverseWings in the Moon Territory sent a message to the ones at Pantala, and they came back. Some UniverseWings saw the NightWing island, and went there. Of course, they didn't like the humidity and retreated quickly. The UniverseWing Territories are set along the East side of Pyrrhia. The Luna Territory is near the water and along the East side of the Rainforest Kingdom. The Star Territory was now around the Scavenger Den, leading into the forest. The Moon Territory was along the "wing" of Pyrrhia, down to Diamond Spray Delta. Category:Blog posts